Memories
by Le Noir Rose
Summary: Van Helsing's memory returns to him after killing Dracula. My view on why Dracula was killed in the first place, why Van Helsing lost his memory, and how Dracula met his brides.FINISHED!
1. Visions of Love, the Enemy, and the Past

Memories

Chapter 1: Visions of Love, the Enemy, and the Past

Disclaimer to all chapters: I do not own any characters in "Van Helsing" or the story "Van Helsing" itself. I only own my plot and any characters that appear that are not in the movie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Van Helsing wiped his eyes from tears as his vision of Anna faded into the light. Pulling himself onto his horse, Carl by his side, he rode through the grassy plains. Suddenly, materializing from the clouds, was Dracula's face. Fading quickly, Van Helsing shook his head, thinking he was seeing things. But yet again, Dracula's face appeared, this time in a stream.

" Now you will remember." a voice said.

A flash of images filled the stream as he rode on, each stranger than the last. Finally the visions stopped at a specific one, one that made no sense to Van Helsing. He was kissing a woman, whom at first he believed was Anna, but as the woman pulled away, he saw a horribly familiar face. Dracula's dark-haired bride, Verona. Suddenly, Van Helsing found himself falling to the ground. Everything went black.

The fog lifted from his head and he found himself facing a door. A hand went up to knock upon it, wearing a dragon ring, exactly like the one Van Helsing was wearing. The door opened, and Van Helsing was shocked to see that he was staring at himself.

" Ah, Vladislaus! Come in, come in.. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

" Hello Gabriel. Tonight is my annual All Hallow's Eve ball. Can I count on you to be there?"

" Of course...could I invite someone?"

" Of course, I encourage you to do so. If you don't mind my asking, who is it that you would be inviting? Is it perhaps that young lady I hear so much about?"

" Yes. Actually, I think I'm going to ask her to marry me."

" I can't wait to meet her. Until tonight."

Dracula turned and left the house. Within seconds, Van Helsing was transported to a new memory. This time, he was the one outside a house knocking. When this door opened, Verona was standing there.

" Gabriel, so lovely to see you. Would you like something to eat?" she asked smiling.

" No Verona. There is a Masquerade Ball being held tonight by a good friend of mine, a Count. Would you like to come?"

" Yes. Where and when is it?"

" But am I not taking you there?"

" My mother will be home. If I leave with you, she'll be furious. If I leave by myself to a Count's party, she'll be delighted." Verona replied, obviously annoyed.

" Ah, yes. Vilkova Palace in Budapest, midnight."

" I'll see you there."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keep going? Please rate! BTW: I just re-did this, cause something went weird and made it REALLY short compared to this...


	2. Death of a Friend

Memories

Chapter 2: Death of a Friend

Reviews...

**Fortune Zyne**: Thanks, lol, finally got it right!

**.xiXmoonofdespairXix.**: I shall continue! I can't wait to see where this goes...

LOL, I got so excite that I got good reviews, that I decided to continue. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Verona's face swirled into nothing has the next scene of his vision appeared. Wide doors opened to a beautifully decorated ballroom, with dancers, singers, performers, and a massive array of foods. Verona walked gracefully into the ballroom, searching for her beloved. Vladislaus looked up upon hearing the doors open, and was entranced by her beauty. Vladislaus approached her, offering a drink. Verona accepted, and they drank in silence. Neither of them would realize who the other was until it was too late. Verona looked around admiringly, while Vladislaus admired her.

" Would you like a tour of the palace?"

" Are we allowed?"

" But of coarse."

Verona smiled. " Alright."

Moments after they left, Gabriel entered the ballroom. He asked the greeter if a Miss Verona had arrived yet.

" Why yes, she did. I believe I just saw her leave the room with the Count."

" Thank you."

Gabriel grinned. Vlad probably introduced himself to her and they realized who the other was. He decided to wait for them.

Somewhere else in the palace, Vladislaus was showing Verona down a hallway. They were very much enjoying each other's company.

" Ah, here's an interesting room."

He led her into a dark room and lit the candles.

" This is the library."

Verona looked around in awe. The library was massive, filled with books of every subject imaginable.

" Do you like it?"

" I love it." she whispered.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. Verona felt at peace with him. She gave him a quick kiss of thanks on his cheek, but both of them felt that it meant more than that.

Back in the ballroom, Gabriel grew restless.

"_Where could they be?" _he thought. "_ The library! Verona loves books, so they must be in there."_

Gabriel raced through the palace and flung the library door open to find his best friend and his lover kissing passionately.

" Vladislaus! How could you? I was going to marry her!" he roared.

With seconds, Verona and Vladislaus realized who the other was. Verona was shaking.

" Gabriel, we did not know—."

" You should not have kissed him even if I did not know him!" Gabriel yelled, knocking a table over. A gun fell from the drawer. Gabriel grabbed it and shot Vladislaus in the heart and in the head. Verona was screaming and crying in horror and heartache until Gabriel hit her over the head, knocking her unconscious. Gabriel walked up to his old friend and took his ring, to wear it and forever remind her of what she did. He strolled out of the room, acting as if nothing had happened. While he did, Vlad's finger, where the family ring had been, shriveled up as if it had been cut off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next chapter will come sometime this or next week. The first two chapters came fast because I had already thought about what I wanted to happen, but I'm not sure how I'll start the next chapter.


	3. The First Bride

Memories

Chapter3: The First Bride

Reviews

**Fortune Zyne**: I'm gonna hope that your commenting onthe events, not the chapter..lol.

**HughJackmanFan:** Thank you very much!

Well, sorry about killing Dracula in the last chapter, but I have brought him back from the dead! Well, sort of...anyhow, Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Van Helsing watched as Vladislaus lifted himself up from the ground. They were in a white room. It was cloudy and oddly peaceful, but dreadful all the same. Vladislaus shook with anger and sadness. Gabriel, his best friend, had killed him, sent him to this land of death. He had taken the lovely Verona away from him.

" _Is this Heaven?"_

To Van Helsing, as he watched, this thought came out aloud.

" Not exactly. You are in Purgatory. Welcome, Vladislaus."

Vlad looked around, completely lost, feeling all alone.

" Is that you God? Am I truly dead!"

" Yes."

" You must let me return to Earth, my Lord."

" But why should I? What reason's must you have?"

" Verona...I love her..." Vlad replied softly.

" Vladislaus Dragulia. You are dead. You were murdered. You will not be able to return to earth, for no one can, and you will not go on to Heaven unless one proves your murder, and your murderer is brought to justice. Otherwise, you are welcome to descend to Hell."

" The devil may give me what I want then."

" That being?"

" Eternal life with Verona. Immortality."

Instantly, Vladislaus dropped through what seemed like clouds, deep into the Earth's core. Looking up from his deep fall, he found himself facing Satan, the Devil.

" I know why your hear, and I shall make myself short." Satan said with malice. " You want to return to your sweet Verona, but you want to be with her forever. I shall grant this to you, but there are consequences. You shall be immortal, but you will not be human. You will be turned into a demon, the Son of the Devil. But you will be much more powerful than my ordinary demons. You shall destroy human life, and rule with Verona over a world of havoc, fear, and darkness. But the only way to sustain your new life, you will need to drink the blood of others. Do you agree to this."

" Yes, my lord." Vladislaus said without hesitation.

He shook hands with this nightmarish creature. He felt his soul being transported back to his body. He opened his eyes to find himself back in his library, with the lovely Verona weeping over him. He smirked.

" Shh... my lovely. Do not worry. I am here."

Verona gasped.

" Vladislaus! Your alive!" she cried joyfully, placing a hand over his heart. There was no beat.

" Not exactly..." he replied.

Verona edged back in horror.

" What have you done...?" she said, in tears again.

" I made a pact with the devil."

" Why?"

" Because I love you. And now, I shall live forever." he paused. " _We_ shall live forever."

Vladislaus pulled her closer to him, moving her hair to expose her neck. Lightly and with care, he lowered his mouth to it. Fangs slowly descended from his mouth, and he bit into her neck. Verona cried out for only a moment, but then took pleasure in the new thought that she would be with him forever.

When he finished, he tilted his neck to her.

" Now drink."

Verona smiled and did as he told her. As she drank, she felt fangs forming more comfortablelyin her mouth. Verona was now Dracula's First Bride.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it? Please review!


	4. Memories Lost and Returned

Memories

Chapter 4: Memories Lost and Returned

Reviews:

**Fortune Zyne**: Sigh of Relief

**HughJackmanFan**: Well, Marishka will be in the next chapter.

**Kara**: As said in the above review-reply, Marishka will be in the next chapter, and I'm thinking about Aleera right now. Just have to wait and see!

**xiXmoonofdespairXix**: Ooh, cookies! lol.

Well here is the next chapter!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Van Helsing watched as Gabriel walked out of the library and down the hallway. A couple minutes passed, and Gabriel walked into a white and cloudy area. The same place that Vlad had been, except that Gabriel was not dead.

Gabriel looked around confused. Suddenly, a voice echoed through the room.

" Hello Gabriel Van Helsing."

" God? Am I dead."

Van Helsing watched, shocked that both men had immediately realized who the voice was.

" No, Gabriel. You are just in a bit of trouble. Remember Count Vladislaus Dragulia?"

Gabriel winced at the name

" He has descended to Hell, made a pact with the devil, and his now in the room where you left him to die, existing as a baneful and horrific creature, and has turned your dear Verona into one of his kind."

" What "kind" is that?"

" I'm not sure. Some sort of demon, a vampire."

" What does this have to do with me?"

" You killed him, so therefore you are responsible for his become this demon." The voice paused. " I am sending you about 400 years into the future, the main era of Dracula's reign of terror. You will have no memory of these events. You will be sent to the outside of the Vatican in Rome, at least a year before it is completely necessary for you to kill him. All you will remember is your name. Nothing else. Until you kill Dracula for once and for all, you will not have your memory returned to you."

" But-----..."

" I have spoken."

Everything went black for both Van Helsing and Gabriel.

" Van Helsing?"

Van Helsing heard Carl's worried voice. Van Helsing held his head.

" _Was it all a dream?"_

But staring into the stream, Dracula's face returned. It had not been a dream. It was real. He had his memories back.

Deep in the fires of Hell, Dracula was back where it had all started over 400 years ago. It was completely silent, except for the weeping of Marishka and Verona. Aleera apparently did not mind this place, for she was with her Master, and that was all that mattered to her.

Dracula became deep in thought. He had known that Gabriel would have his memory returned to him after his death, so he had decided to appear everywhere when it happened. Hopefully that tormented him. He had loved Verona far more than he ever could. Ah, Verona. His love. She was the only one out of his three brides that he had ever truly loved. Marishka was odd for women of her era, which made her quite exotic, and Aleera was very obedient and eager. But none of them measured up to Verona. He still had shadows of the emotions he once had, so he had felt it when she looked at him painfully upon turning Marishka.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review! I don't know if you've noticed yet, but I'm more eager to write more when I get reviews. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! LOL, JK. Anyhow, REVIEW!


	5. The Russian Woman

Memories

Chapter 5: The Russian Woman

Reviews:

**Fortune Zyne**: Yep yep yep!

Please go to my page, click on homepage, and it will take you to an image I made for this story. Enjoy it and this chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now Dracula began to think of his past. About a hundred years had passed from the day that he had died. He and Verona had tried many times, but were unable to produce a child. They were the walking dead, so therefore their children were born dead. Verona was very frustrated by this. She longed to care for a child. The night before they left for Budapest for his annual Masquerade ball, Verona had come to him in a pleading voice.

" Vladislaus, please. I long for a child. Perhaps you could find a young girl, and turn her? You would not have to do anything but that. I'd teach her how to feed and everything. Just please, think about it?"

He was not going to agree, until he saw that pained look in her eye. He had lost his emotions, but he had memories of them. Verona still had shadows of her emotions, they were not as powerful as when she was alive, but they stung all the same.

" Yes, Verona. I'll look for a girl when we go to Budapest."

The next night they leapt from the icy fortress that his foolish father had banished him to, and flew into the night, both silent on their journey. They had to travel by night, because the daylight would hurt them. Their dead bodies could not withstand the harsh sun. When they arrived in Budapest, he had grown hungry. He dropped himself to the ground while Verona went on to Vilkova Palace, and slid into his human form, knowing the people would panic more than he wanted them to at the moment. A young woman walked out of a house near him, heading towards a well. She was beautiful. She was of medium height, with long and flowing golden hair. Probably about 20 or 21 years old. Dracula took a step forward, making a twig snap. The young woman looked up at him, but did not seem frightened. She walked slowly towards him.

" Are you a traveler?" she asked in a thick Russian accent.

" I take residence near here, but I live elsewhere, in Vaseria."

" That is in Transylvania, right?"

" That is correct."

" How interesting. I've always wanted to live there. But where do you live here?"

" Vilkova palace, by the river."

The woman's eyes lit up.

" I've seen that palace before! It's massive. You own that!"

" Yes." Dracula said, chuckling at her enthusiasm. " Would you like to see it? I'm hosting a Masquerade Ball tomorrow night. Would you like to come?"

" Yes, I would...I'm Marishka Hosche." she said, giving a small curtsey.

" Count Vladislaus Dragulia." he said bowing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you were wondering, I made Marishka Russian because her name is Russian. Please review the story and the fanart!


	6. The Second Bride

Memories

Chapter 6: The Second Bride

Reviews:

Aleera2badsosad: LOL, I seriously need to sign off before someone uses this computer!(I didn't log off, and someone I know used my computer and read my story, then reviewed, so my username showed up.)

**Fortune Zyne**: Yep, Aleera will be Romanian. And from Vaseria, but I'm not saying anymore than that!

**Elwyndra**: Thanks!

Well, here's the next chapter! I also added a fanart for this chapter. Look at my site to see it. I think I'll make a fanart for each chapter. We'll just have to see.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The large doors of Vilkova palace opened once again, this time for Marishka. She slowly walked into the room, searching for the man from the night before. He was talking to a tall woman with long black hair wearing a long black dress.

" Are you going to look for someone tonight?" Verona asked pleadingly.

" Yes Verona. Tonight. I promise you."

Verona smiled, but then her face darkened.

" Promise me this as well. She is to be my daughter, not your bride. She has no meaning to you."

He had thought about it for a while. He intended to take Marishka, and was very attracted to her. Could he keep that promise? He sighed.

" Yes."

Verona grinned, and left him to find someone. Once she was gone, he had walked towards Marishka. He bowed low.

" May I have this dance?"

Marishka laughed at his being such a gentleman, and took his hand. Dracula lead them to the main dancing area, and they began to dance. Marishka was surprisingly a skillful dancer.

" You look beautiful tonight." he said.

" And I did not last night?" she asked coquettishly.

Dracula just smiled and danced on.

Elsewhere in the ballroom Verona watched. She feared that he would not keep his promise, for the young woman constantly giggled and looked down as if flirting. But perhaps just this woman was acting this way? Vladislaus had never done her wrong, so why would he start now? That thought allowed her to relax and enjoy the fact that this might be the girl. But minutes passed and they were still dancing, and the girl had not been bitten.

" Vladislaus?" Marishka suddenly said. " You are a very kind gentleman. Will I ever see you again after tonight?"

He thought a moment. It was time. Dracula leaned down and kissed her, softly at first, but then harder as Verona watched in horror. Dracula stopped, then brought his mouth down to her neck, and bit her. Marishka gave a soft gasp, but then was silent. Dracula drew back and looked in her eyes, now glowing gold. She smiled, showing fangs, and bit his neck without being told. By then, Verona was there, positively furious.

" Vladislaus! You promised me. You promised me!" she sobbed. " How dare you? She was only to be my daughter, nothing more. She was to mean nothing to you!"

" Who are you?" Marishka asked confused.

" I'm his wife."

Marishka stared at Dracula in disgust.

" You are married?"

" Not under the church, no." Dracula answered. " I am a vampire. Verona is my bride. Now, so are you."

Marishka and Verona were furious, feeling betrayed. They walked away together, Verona explaining what had happened. Marishka showed no anger towards Verona, and Verona felt that it was not Marishka's fault. They suddenly had a close bond, both betrayed by the same man, both given a role that few woman would ever have. They were sisters in a way. And they promised to treat each other as so to ease the pain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it? REVIEW!


	7. You Promised Me

Memories

Chapter 7: You Promised Me

Reviews:

**Fortune Zyne:** grabs some popcorn

**Elwyndra:** Take it easy! LOL! I am, and I will!

**Lady Kathrin:** Thanks a bunch!

**Kara:** I'm getting to Aleera soon. Next chapter maybe, hint hint!

**eliment2000:** You make it sound like I'm done! This story has a couple of chapters to go, maybe more.

Well here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

" You promised me."

Those words still haunted Dracula, even as he sat in Hell. His brides had been angry with him, and even now, he didn't think they had fully forgiven him.

Verona watched him as he sat, knowing that he was thinking about his life. She would always love him, but she was still hurt that he had betrayed her. He was openly with another woman, the woman that he had promised he wouldn't touch.

Marishka had perhaps taken it harder. She had fallen for Dracula the second she had seen him by that well. But now she new that he did not love her. He could deny it all he wanted, but Verona would always be his favorite. Verona had been depressed when Marishka shared this with her.

" Verona. Vladislaus has told me many times that he loves us both equally. But I disagree. I see you two together. He loves you more. I doubt he even loves me at all."

Verona sighed. She wished every day in this disgusting life called eternity that he had not kissed Marishka. If he hadn't, this would not happen. Now there would be fighting. Before Marishka, Vladislaus loved her, and that was that. Now it would be competition. Marishka pressed on.

" I feel used. He only wants us for his children."

Us. Why did it have to be us? I love Marishka, but this is becoming out of hand...

" Which is pointless because every one of those babies are dead."

That hit Verona the hardest.

" Stop, please. I do not need to be reminded of that."

Verona stopped walking and looked up. They had walked into the room with the children.

" That is a reminder enough."

Marishka looked up with sorrow. Though she said constantly that she was only furious about the children, she too felt the pain that they may never live. She thought about how Verona had asked Dracula to bite a girl so that she could care for her, but did not want to ask that of him, for if her had betrayed Verona, what would stop him from betraying her?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how is it? Aleera shouldbe in the next chapter. Watches as people grab cabbage and tomatos, threatning to throw them if I don't write it soon. Review pretty please!


	8. The Last Bride

Memories

Chapter 8: The Last Bride

**Lady Kathrin**: Awesome! huh, that's a funny word, isn't it? Weird. Glad you like it.

**Fortune Zyne**: Yep! And next up? Aleera vs. Anna! hint hint

**belorium**: Here it is!

**Catlover15489**: Goodness you like to review!

chapter 1: Well, the memories go so fast because Van Helsing feels lost. He has no idea what is going on. He is engulfed in all these visions, and he does not know what they are. Plus, he is terrified to see himself kissing a bride of Dracula.

chapter 2: Well, Van Helsing doesn't really take his time does he? Just kills the monsters, moves on.

chapter 3: Bravo! I like that word too. :)

chapter 4: Yes, I'm very selective of words. You should see me in my language class, lol. :)

chapter 5: Glad that it's intresting. I really wanted them to meet under circumstances where Marishka liked him.

chapter 6: Actually, there are official character descriptions at and that say that Aleera is the youngest.

chapter 7: Ooh, PIZZA! Is it NYPD?

**Kara**: I don't know, I've noticed that too. I just feel that if she was his first bride as it says in the character description, then he must have truly loved her.

Ok, I'm EXTREMELY nervous about this. Aleera is obviously everyones favorite, so I don't want to mess it up for everybody. So please tell me if I need to change it, because I'll write a new draft in a hearbeat! BTW: The second paragraph and down takes place a couple months after Anna's father goes missing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aleera looked up from twirling with her deep red hair. Verona and Marishka were deep in thought. Fools. She hated them. If Anna hadn't killed her and that Van Helsing had not killed her Master, she would have had the Master all to her self. Ah, her master. She loved him very much. But he could not lie. She didn't care how many times he denied it. Verona was his favorite. How she despised Verona. She got all the attention. She could never prove it, but it still happened. But she supposed she should be happy in the knowledge that he had chosen her. Anna was often trying to tell her that he was using her to get closer to that silly princess, but Aleera knew that her Master loved her. Still, she was angry when he had danced with Anna, not her, at the Masquerade Ball. Anna. Foolish. She had tried so hard to keep her away from the Master, but had failed. Against her will, she fell into unwanted memories.

" Anna! Where are you? This isn't funny."

Aleera cautiously hopped off her horse, and slowly walked through the deep forest, towards the village. The vampires had attacked while she and Anna were riding, and became separated. She prayed that Anna was alright. She knew that the vampires were after her. And now her father was missing. Anna still held hope that he was alive and well, but Aleera doubted it. He had been gone for a couple months at the least without any word of his whereabouts. He was certainly dead. A rustling sound behind her had made her stop walking. She turned around. A handsome man in his thirties was standing there.

" Were you attacked?"

" By whom?" The man asked with amusement.

" The vampires. Dracula and his two brides."

" The vampires were out? Then why are you out here alone?" he asked

Aleera stared at him. Who was he?

" Why are you?" she asked cooly. Her face softened. " Who are you?"

The man chuckled.

" Forgive me. I am Count Vladislaus Dragulia. Otherwise, Dracula."

Aleera backed up in horror. Realizing she had a horse, she jumped on and went galloping away, screaming "Vampire" all the way. The horse soon grew tired, and Aleera felt that she had gotten far away enough. She had been wrong. The second she got off her horse, Dracula appeared in front of her. Aleera shrieked.

" Please don't hurt me." she sobbed.

" You are very beautiful. What is your name?"

" Why should I tell you?"

" Because that's fair. I told you who I was. Now, it is your turn."

" Do you do this to all of your victims?"

" Who said you are my victim?"

Aleera realized the purpose of his stalking her. She had seen shadows in her room and in the bar, every where. She was to be his bride.

" Why me?" she whispered, backing away.

" Like I said, you are very beautiful." he replied, taking a step closer. Aleera stared at him. At first she thought that he was controlling her, but then she realized she was falling for him on her own. Dracula knew this as he stared back at her. Aleera started sobbing. She was falling for a despicable creature, the man who had caused her best friend so much pain.

" Shh, don't cry. I'll take care of you." he said, taking her hand.

Aleera looked up, tears in her eyes.

" You will be mine." he said.

Dracula kissed her, and as with Marishka, lightly at first, then harder, making his way to her neck. Aleera no longer fought at him, and let him bite her, not making a sound. She then bit his neck. She was now his last bride.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How is it? PLEASE REVIEW! I'm so nervous. Oh dear. paces room until the "You've got mail" sound pops up, only to see that it's from Build-A-Bear for the millionth time that day

There is a new chapter coming up, and it is probably going to be when Anna first see's Aleera as a bride. No it will not be a memory of Anna, it's still Aleera. :)


	9. What Have You Done

Memories 

Chapter 9: What Have You Done

Reviews:

**Catlover15489-** site>movie>characters

They are the ones from the official site, but it's much easier to find them at the fansite. :)

**Elwyndra-** LoL. -bows back-

**FortuneZyne-** You do like to say "oh boy!" dont you? LOL, sorry, but I just can't think of clever responses, so I'm just saying...

**eliment2000-**Thank's for reviewing!

**Countess Alana-** Chappie! I love that word! Wait, IS that a word? hmm...

Well, here is the last chapter:'( oh well, enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aleera!"

Anna's shout echoed through the forest. Velkan came out of a clearing and came to Anna as Aleera watched from a tree.

" I'm sorry Anna." Velkan said with grief. " I can't find Aleera."

Anna started sobbing, that pathetic little princess. Anna began walking away, back to the village. Velkan followed, Aleera right behind them, not wanting to miss a moment.

" Do you suppose the vampires got her?" Velkan asked.

Anna looked up from the ground and stared at Velkan.

" Please, do not even say that. I can't even imagine..."

She started crying again. Aleera knew what was on Anna's mind. Anna thought that if Aleera had been taken by the vampires, that would be one of the many things that had been taken from her. First when she was told about why she had no family alive other than her father, mother, and brother. Then her mother dying, slowly and painfully killed by Marishka. Then her father going missing. And now Aleera herself was "missing", Anna's best friend.

Aleera held onto a branch, her new pink gown billowing in the wind. Would she herself miss the princess? No, she had decided. Anna always acts like she is strong. It will be fun to see how she reacts when she see's that she was taken by Dracula, but not in the way Anna was fearing,. Would Anna be more fearful of Aleera dying at the hands of Dracula, or would she fear her rebirth more?

Night fell quickly, and for the second time that day, the vampires attacked. While the villagers came out of their little church, they were lashed out upon by four demons, rather than the usual three. Anna had run into the bar, and slammed the door shut. Marishka and Verona had been ordered not to go after Anna. It was Aleera's chance to be acquainted with the princess as a vampire.

Within the bar, Anna was breathing deeply having barely escaping one of the brides. She had noticed that there had been one more than usual, and was curious to who that was. Suddenly, she heard a voice. It was Aleera.

" Anna...Help me Anna..." it whispered in an almost pained tone. " Anna..."

" Aleera!" Anna breathed. " Where are you?"

She looked around, confused. She began to slowly back up, starting to become concerned. Was she just hearing voices?

" Where are you?" she repeated.

" Right here." a voice said behind her.

Anna whipped around to find her self facing Aleera's face- on the body of a demon.

Aleera flipped off of the beam she was standing on and landed on the ground, turning into her human form, her flowing gown gracefully falling around her.

" Looking for me?" Aleera said, giggling.

Anna backed away, completely terrified.

" What have you done?" Anna managed to gasp.

" The one thing that you would never do, _Princess..._" Aleera said, walking closer to Anna.

Anna was suddenly angry. Aleera had betrayed her. She was the new bride of Dracula. She was the one who had attacked along with the others. She was now a part of the evil plague that her family had been fighting for years. She was now "married" to the man that was responsible for the deaths of thousands of her family members.

" What would that be, Aleera?"

" Eternal life. Eternal...happiness." She answered with a giggle.

" You are among the very creatures who are responsible for the death of my mother! Responsible for the capture of my father! They killed my family!" Anna shouted.

" Your father is dead." Aleera said with a menacing whisper. " My Master is responsible for that."

Aleera smiled, turned around, and began to walk away from Anna.

" And I am responsible for you."

Anna looked around the room in a panic. Was there any way she could escape?

Aleera stopped walking, turned her head towards Anna, and began laughing. Anna had heard her laugh before, but not like this. It was a mirthless, baneful, despicable laugh. As Aleera laughed, her teeth slowly distended into fangs. Within an instant, her beautiful face became distorted, and her jaw dropped down low as she let out a long hiss. Her body went white, and her long flowing sleeves draped upwards into wings. Aleera flew at Anna, her dead heart filled with rage. But Anna was a smart girl. She ran across the bar, yanked a cross off the wall, and held it in front of her. Aleera was too afraid to touch it, knowing it would hurt her. Aleera hissed at the princess and dropped her wings and transformed into her human form.

" My Master wants you dead. I will make sure that his wish is carried out."

" Fine, kill me. What would it matter? I've lost everything. My ancestors, my mother, my father." Anna cried. She looked at Aleera with hate and sorrow in her eyes. " And now my friend."

" Oh, Anna." Aleera said giggling. " I will not kill you now. I want you to worry about it. Wonder. Fear it...I will have you, princess."

" I'm not afraid of you." Anna declared firmly.

" Yet." Aleera said cackling, then she transformed into a bat, and burst through the roof.

Aleera looked up. Had she done the right thing? Allowing herself to be transformed into a monster? She grinned. Yes, she had. Though she was now dead, even though she always had been, she was still happy.

So they sat, Dracula and his brides, to wait in this eternal Hell until the Devil himself granted them life again. Until then, they were forever to be haunted by memories.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was the story? Once again, this is the LAST CHAPTER! LOL, just wanted to emphasize that so people don't tell me to write more. Maybe I could do a sequel...let me know.

Thanks for reading "Memories"! Bye!


End file.
